User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Quote of the Week
This page contains a few swear words. If you would like to navigate away from this page, click here. If you feel this is too extreme, please contact Parax. or Captain Ned Edgewalker So, this is something that has been made offical by Mr. Wiki President, Parax (yayz), and unless you can't tell from the title, this is a quote of the week. I was inspired by The Creatures Wiki QOTW, and decided to make one here. So, here is how it will work: You can submit quotes to me in the Comments, or on Chat or via Talk Page. Quotes that have won once before cannot be in the vote again. If the quote was featured, but did not win, this rule does not apply. The QOTW will take place every Monday, and you can find it here. Rules for Quote submission: #Quotes that have won once before cannot be in the vote again. If the quote was featured, but did not win, this rule does not apply. #Quotes must be only 1 line, because if there is more than 1 line, editing will turn it into multiple quotes. QOTW Schedule Monday ~ QOTW winner is announced based on the most popular Quote & new Quote's are added to the poll to vote on the upcoming week. Tuesday - Sunday ~ QOTW Submissions are accepted in the comments, & the Quote voting takes place. News/Announcments To avoid a cluster of quotes I am only putting in the first 6 quotes that are nominated from here on out. Don't bother renominating the quotes you already submitted, I will add them the following week. Thank you. ~ August 31st, 2014 QOTW is now offically taking place on Monday's, instead of Sunday's. ~ September 8th, 2014 QOTW is no longer User-Exclusive, meaning user's can submit quotes from famous people, websites, etc. ~ September 8th, 2014 Rule added to QOTW: Quotes must be only 1 line, because if there is more than 1 line, editing will turn it into multiple quotes. ~ October 13th, 2014 QOTW is canceled this week. ~ October 20-26 QOTW is temporarily updated to 10 Quotes to vote on in a week, due to a massive increase of Quote submissions. ~ October 27-? Current Quote of the Week "People don't think the universe be like it is, but it do." ~ Black Science Man Previous Winners "pls potato urself" ~ Nults McKagan "HEIL HYDRA!" ~ Multiple PPW/PFWians. "i am say english" ~ Blake Stewart "The BNO is Dirty." ~ Society's Truth (Lord Andrew Mallace) "ACCEPT THE GAYS OR YOU WILL BECOME GAY" ~ Haras "Meanwhile, In Uganda." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "part of the ship, part of the potato" ~ Nults McKagan "EBOLA HAS A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL THROWN BY TED CRUZ, WHILE SINGING PRAISE TO MARX OF BEING A THREAT IN THE US" ~ Viceroy Robert McRoberts "PLS CTHULHU URSELF" - Lord Andrew Mallace & Nults McKagan "FIRST DISNEY WAS LIKE YES YES YES THEN NOW NO." ~ Captain Trebla Kraps "GARLAND HAS RETURNED! ALL HEIL THE SLIMY ONE" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "r u kill innocent civilianz for swag" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "look at that booty" ~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) QOTW Records Most winning Quotes - Lord Andrew Mallace - 5 winning Quotes Consecutive wins - Lord Andrew Mallace - 2 consecutive wins Most Quotes to lose in Second Place - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) - 4 Second Place Quotes Most Quotes submitted - Captain Ned Edgewalker - 32 Quotes submitted The Nominees Quote of the Week (Canceled this week)